durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Steppin' out
"Steppin' out" by FLOW is the opening theme of Durarara!!x2 Ketsu. It was released as a single as well as a track in FLOW's tenth studio album, #10. Three versions of the single were released in 2016: the regular single, a limited edition single that included a DVD, and an anime edition single. Single Track List # Steppin' out 4:14 # 蒼き惑星 (Aokihoshi) 4:05 # 虹の空 -Beautiful Sky mix- (Niji no Sora) 4:55 # Steppin' out -Instrumental- 4:13 Anime Edition CD Track List # Steppin' out 4:14 # 蒼き惑星 (Aokihoshi) 4:05 # 虹の空 -Beautiful Sky mix- (Niji no Sora) 4:55 # Steppin' out -TV Size- 1:53 # Steppin' out -Instrumental- 4:13 Limited Edition DVD Track List # Steppin' out (Music Video) # Steppin' out (Music Video Making) Anime Edition DVD Track List # TV Animation Durarara!!x2 Special Footage FLOW Ver. (TVアニメーション 「デュラララ!!×2」 特別映像 FLOW Ver.) Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= ありきたりな僕の　日々を壊してくれ 異常なほどの刺激を　待ち望んでいたのかな ちょっとしたそんな冒険心は　改札に吸い込まれて 吐き出され辿り着いた　雨降るこの街 何も感じれないまま 死んでいくのは御免だ 終わりのその先を目指して 駆け出せ steppin' out tonight 僕らは不確かなまま 輝 steppin' out tonight 待ってるんだぜ　明日が 抗え steppin' out tonight 僕らは風の中 それでも steppin' out tonight 追いかけてぇんだ so there's no looking back |-| Rōmaji= Arikitari na boku no hibi wo kowashite kure Ijou na hodo no shigeki wo machinozondeita no ka na Chotto shita sonna boukenshin wa kaisatsu ni suikomarete Hakidasare tadoritsuita ame furu kono machi Nanimo kanjirenai mama shindeiku no wa gomen da Owari no sono saki wo mezashite Kakedase steppin' out tonight Bokura wa futashika na mama Kagayaku steppin' out tonight Matterunda ze ashita ga Aragae steppin' out tonight Bokura wa kaze no naka Soredemo steppin' out tonight Oikaketenda so there's no looking back |-| English translation= Please destroy these common days I must have been waiting for some kind of abnormal stimulation That tiny bit of adventurousness pulled me through a ticket gate After being spit back out, I arrived in this rainy city I ain't gonna die having never felt anything So I'll set my sights beyond the end Running through, we're steppin' out tonight Though we're still so uncertain Shining bright, we're steppin' out tonight Tomorrow is waiting for us Fighting back, we're steppin' out tonight We're amid the wind But nonetheless, we're steppin' out tonight We're chasing after it, so there's no looking back Lyrics (Full) Kanji= ありきたりな僕の　日々を壊してくれ 異常なほどの刺激を　待ち望んでいたのかな ちょっとしたそんな冒険心は　改札に吸い込まれて 吐き出され辿り着いた　雨降るこの街 何も感じれないまま 死んでいくのは御免だ 終わりのその先を目指して 駆け出せ steppin' out tonight 僕らは不確かなまま 輝 steppin' out tonight 待ってるんだぜ　明日が 抗え steppin' out tonight 僕らは風の中 それでも steppin' out tonight 追いかけてぇんだ so there's no looking back また首を突っ込んで　見事に散らかしてんだ 曖昧で退屈な気持ちとおさらばさ 関係ないって顔したって　どこかで繋がっていて 引っ張られて回りだす　気まぐれな街 ビリビリシビれるような　今を生きていたいんだ 極限のギリギリで行こうぜ 駆け出せ steppin' out tonight 僕らは不確かなまま 輝 steppin' out tonight 待ってるんだぜ　明日が 抗え steppin' out tonight 僕らは風の中 それでも steppin' out tonight Inside outside, I just wanna feel good everyday Inside outside, I just wanna feel good everyday Inside outside, I just wanna feel good everyday いっさいがっさい I just want to feel alive 駆け出せ steppin' out tonight 僕らは不確かなまま 輝 steppin' out tonight 待ってるんだぜ　明日が 抗え steppin' out tonight 僕らは風の中 それでも steppin' out tonight 追いかけてぇんだ so there's no looking back |-| Rōmaji= Arikitari na boku no hibi wo kowashite kure Ijou na hodo no shigeki wo machinozondeita no ka na Chotto shita sonna boukenshin wa kaisatsu ni suikomarete Hakidasare tadoritsuita ame furu kono machi Nanimo kanjirenai mama shindeiku no wa gomen da Owari no sono saki wo mezashite Kakedase steppin' out tonight Bokura wa futashika na mama Kagayaku steppin' out tonight Matterunda ze ashita ga Aragae steppin' out tonight Bokura wa kaze no naka Soredemo steppin' out tonight Oikaketenda so there's no looking back Mata kubi wo tsukkonde migoto ni chirakashitenda Aimai de taikutsu na kimochi to osarabasa Kankei nai tte kao shitatte dokoka de tsunagatteite Nandodatte hikimodosu to temaneku kono machi Biri biri shibireru you na ima wo ikiteitainda Kyokugen no giri giri de ikou ze Kakedase steppin' out tonight Bokura wa futashika na mama Kagayaku steppin' out tonight Matterunda ze ashita ga Aragae steppin' out tonight Bokura wa kaze no naka Soredemo steppin' out tonight Inside outside, I just wanna feel good everyday Inside outside, I just wanna feel good everyday Inside outside, I just wanna feel good everyday Issai gassai I just want to feel alive Kakedase steppin' out tonight Bokura wa futashika na mama Kagayaku steppin' out tonight Matterunda ze ashita ga Aragae steppin' out tonight Bokura wa kaze no naka Soredemo steppin' out tonight Oikaketenda so there's no looking back |-| English translation= Please destroy these common days I must have been waiting for some kind of abnormal stimulation That tiny bit of adventurousness pulled me through a ticket gate After being spit back out, I arrived in this rainy city I ain't gonna die having never felt anything So I'll set my sights beyond the end Running through, we're steppin' out tonight Though we're still so uncertain Shining bright, we're steppin' out tonight Tomorrow is waiting for us Fighting back, we're steppin' out tonight We're amid the wind But nonetheless, we're steppin' out tonight We're chasing after it, so there's no looking back I stuck my neck out again and messed everything up Time to say goodbye to any feelings of vagueness and boredom Even if I try to appear uninvolved, I'm still connected somehow This city beckons me back, again and again I want every moment to be as stimulating as an electric shock So let's go to the absolute limits Running through, we're steppin' out tonight Though we're still so uncertain Shining bright, we're steppin' out tonight Tomorrow is waiting for us Fighting back, we're steppin' out tonight We're amid the wind But nonetheless, we're steppin' out tonight Inside outside, I just wanna feel good everyday Inside outside, I just wanna feel good everyday Inside outside, I just wanna feel good everyday All in all,　I just want to feel alive Running through, we're steppin' out tonight Though we're still so uncertain Shining bright, we're steppin' out tonight Tomorrow is waiting for us Fighting back, we're steppin' out tonight We're amid the wind But nonetheless, we're steppin' out tonight We're chasing after it, so there's no looking back Category:Music